To Steal from a thief
by TwilightPrince101
Summary: After getting fired from his job for a second time, Jack the ring-tailed lemur just about gives up hope. But as he walks home, a shadowy figure drops a mask and a small diamond! Rushing home with the two objects in hand, Jack is filled with excitement. Completely oblivious to what is in his future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the cooper story topic! I have come to you with a story of my own! If you like it, make sure to leave a review! I will write each chapter as soon as I can, and as frequently as possible. And with that, ENJOY!**

_**To steal from a thief**_

_**Chapter 1; A shadowy figure**_

"I'm What?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! This couldn't be happening!

"You heard me the first time Jack, you are fired!" Even though they came from my boss's mouth, it felt like it was coming from the devil himself.

"You don't understand sir, this job is all I have le-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THIS IS TO YOU, GET OUT OF MY BUILDING!"

With tears starting to flow in my eyes, I ran out of the building, into the parking lot and onto the grass. I collapsed and started to weep, this was it, this was the end of my career.

I stared back at the building. "The Eiffel Tower Press". I worked long and hard to get that job and hold on to it, but I should have expected that stupid skunk would fire me, all he cared about was money! How did I not see it coming though? With tears still in my eyes, I got up and started to walk home.

I looked at my watch, it was almost 2:00 AM. Figures, since it was dark in the sky. I started to think about what I need to do tomorrow, since I didn't have a job, I would need to start looking for a new one. But who, after looking at my resume, would hire me? I just got fired for the second time!

Besides, nobody would hire a ringtail like me. Especially if he got fired twice in one mo-

_CREEEK_

I stopped. What the heck what the heck was that?!

I started to look around me, wondering where the noise had come from. I had started to panic. Was it a criminal? A mobster? A thief? A murdere-

_CREEK_

There it was again! It happened just five seconds after the first. But this time, I heard it…

Above me?

I looked up, the streetlight was shaking. What could have caused it to do-

_CREEK_

The third time, this time in front of me. I quickly look at the next streetlight, it too was shaking.

But something was on top of it.

I couldn't see exactly who, or what, it was. It was a dark figure, with a swaying and bushy tail. It also had some sort of weapon with him, some sort of cane. But before I could get a better look at him, he jumped onto a power line post and leaped across the nearby river.

Who the heck was that?

Suddenly, I see something at the corner of my eye as the shadowy figure disappeared. It was laying in the middle of the street, it looked like some sort of mask, and right beside it…

Was a small diamond!

My heart started to skip a beat, I could use this to pay my rent until I found a new job! I quickly picked up the two objects and hurried to my apartment. Which, thankfully, was only one block away. I ran to my room, 101, and pulled out my key. I unlocked it, ran in, then locked my door again.

I think things were finally looking up for me. I put the diamond on my kitchen table, as well with the mask. Going to my bathroom to brush my teeth, I began to wonder who exactly the figure was. He was agile, for sure. No regular person would be able to jump on streetlights, hop onto power lines, or leap across rivers.

I quickly disregarded this however. A gigantic wave of drowsiness began to wash over me as I got into my bed. When I finally got in, I was wondering what would be in my future, and what job I should take as a new one.

Little did I know, opportunity was sneaking through my apartment window.

**Who could that figure be? (well it is pretty obvious, but I do like a good cliffhanger) You will just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. In the meantime, leave a review for me and the story! I promise I will get the next chapter up ASAP! See you then!**


	2. Chasing Criminals

**Here is chapter two! Starting now, the story can be in multiple POVs (point of views). So, without further delay, LETS START!**

**Chapter 2; Chasing criminals**

_Sly's POV_

Once again, another successful heist! Dimitri's security can be so ignorant sometimes.

"Nice job sly, the diamond tear is ours!" Bently was speaking through the binocu-com while I was looking at the Eifel Tower.

"I think that was the easiest job we have ever done. I just walked in there, then walked out!" I was very confident in myself. I should be though, I did come from a long line of master thieves! If only my father could see me now.

"So Bently," I said, "how much is this 'Diamond Tear' worth exactly?"

"It may not look like much sly, but that diamond is worth up to seven thousand dollars!" I was shocked, and exited at the same time! As for Bently, he was as calm as ever. Sometimes, I wonder what goes on in that big brain of his.

"Seven thousand?! For this little thing? Why on earth does it cost that much?"

"It's a long story," said Bently, "So I'll tell you back at the hideout." Murray suddenly cut in to the conversation.

"Yeah, hurry back Sly, I want to see what that diamond looks like up close! Just be careful though, I heard that Carmelita is out on patrol tonight. Not to mention that she is pretty mad that she missed you at the heist." Murray said.

"Ah, Carmelita is out tonight," I said, "Maybe I can give her a little visit later."

"You can do that whenever. But first, get that diamond back here to the hideout; it's too valuable to lose!" Bently sounded a little more concerned now, I guess I should hurry.

"Ok Bently, I'm on my way." I turned off the binocu-com and started to hop between rooftops. The only way back to the hideout was across a river and by a nearby train track. But thanks to the Thevious Racoonus, that would be no problem. So, I started my trek back.

As I approached the nearby river, I used Riouichi's spire jump to hop onto some nearby streetlights. Although, time had started to catch up with these lights though, and they made a sound whenever I jumped on them that would make anybody paranoid!

Below me, I saw a depressed little lemur that was starting to look around him as I jumped onto the light. Since I was in a hurry and the cops were on patrol, I decided not to take any chances. So I moved quickly, trying not to get seen. However, as I jumped onto the third light, a huge gust of wind started to blow and I started to lose my balance.

I regained balance, but my mask flew off in the process. I took a quick glance at the lemur, and he was looking right at me, I had to move fast! I jumped onto a power line, took a big leap, and flew across the river! When I landed, I started to sprint to the hideout, hoping that the lemur wasn't a cop.

After using Tennessee's rail-slide for a while, I finally made it back to the hideout. Our hideout was a little humble, it was just an abandoned group of train cars. But, a hideout was a hideout. Opening the doors, I was greeted by Bently and Murray, enthusiastic as ever!

"Welcome back Sly!" said Murray. He was yelling pretty loud, but he always has. Both me and Bently had gotten used to it a long time ago.

"Nice job with the heist, but did anybody see you on the way back? Any cops?" Again, Bently sounded concerned. He must have really thought I was done for if anybody caught me.

"Just one guy, but I don't think he was dangerous. Although, my mask flew off when there was a huge gust of wind." I don't think either of them noticed my mask until I said it. But they didn't seem that worried.

"Don't worry sly, we have a bunch of spares in the storage car." Bently said.

"So what is so important about this 'Diamond Tear' that makes it so valuable?" My curiosity had begun to show greatly.

"Well, like I said, it's a long story. So I suggest you sit down." And so I did. Luckily, when we first found these cars, the benches were perfectly fine.

"About forty two years ago, miners found this diamond on their very first job. They were very excited, because they thought it was very high in value. Because it was found in the very shape of a tear and it was crystal clear blue, it exactly was. So later in that very week, they sold the tear to a museum and put it on display for all people to see. Although, since it was high in value, lots of people wanted to steal it. So they put up lots of security to protect it.

"Dimitri was able to get his hands on it by hiring lots of goons and thugs to get it for him. But their plan wasn't exactly perfect. All they did was run into the museum all at once, setting off alarms instantly! But, since there were so many thugs, they overpowered security and stole it. This heist was so easy because Dimitri barely had any goons left after their break in!

"And there is the story." Bently was finally finished. Although, since it was so late, Murray was out cold before the story even ended. We were lucky that the hideout was far away from the city. If it wasn't, Murray's snoring would have gotten us caught a long time ago. But like his yelling, we had gotten used to that too.

"So can I see the diamond?" Bently said.

I began to reach for the pouch on my leg. "Sure Bently, it's right… Here?" I quickly looked through the pouch, but all there was in there were a couple of gold coins.

"YOU LOST THE DIAMOND TEAR?!" Bently looked very panicked now, and that yell was enough to wake Murray up from his nap.

"I didn't know I lost it!" I started to explain.

"Whatever, just go out and get that tear back before anybody gets their hands on it, GO!" I did as I was told. I went into an all-out sprint back to where I had lost my mask. If luck would have it, that lemur would have the tear and my mask.

I just hope he didn't turn in both.

_Jack's POV_

I was in a dream where I was a billionaire and I had the diamond when I woke up. I heard a noise come from the kitchen, it sounded like my window opening. I crept out of my bed and took a peek into my kitchen.

"Alright 'Diamond Tear', where are you?" the voice was coming from the intruder, who looked very familiar. He was a raccoon with a wavy tail and a strange cane. Then it hit me…

He was the figure I saw!

"Ah, there you are!" he looked at the table where the diamond and the mask was, and took both. I started to panic, if he took that diamond, my life would basically be over. He started to put on the mask, then he took the diamond and started to climb out my window.

'I have to act fast!' I thought. So I quickly put on my shoes and ran out my door, chasing after the thief. I knew exactly where he would go, but I couldn't let him see me. So I watched him jump on the streetlight, (_CREEK_) and leap across the river. 'Good thing I took swimming lessons' I thought.

Luckily, I didn't even need it. The river was just shallow enough that I could walk across it and it was only about six feet wide. Then I started to follow the thief again, trying not to get seen. After tailing him for a while, we arrived at an abandoned set of train cars. Still not seeing me, he walked into one of the cars and shut the door behind him.

"So this is where he lives, huh?" I said out loud. "Well then I think it is time for a little payback.

**And so the story begins! Will Jack be able to get payback? Will any of the Cooper gang catch him in the act? And what will Jack steal from Sly?! Only time will tell, so wait until chapter three is out to find out the answers to all of these questions. Remember, reviews are appreciated. Goodbye!**


	3. Jake's Revenge

**Part three is here! Before I start, I just want to thank... Uh *ruffles through papers* Ah, the user "love it". It really means a lot to me, it's my very first story review for me! But seriously, thank you "love it". But anyway, BACK TO JACK!**

**Chapter three; Jack's revenge**

_Sly's POV_

I rushed back to the spot where I saw the lemur, sprinting as fast as I can. I hoped that he didn't turn it back in, or else it would be the police guarding it. If they did, I would have to get an awkward run in with Carmelita, and after the whole thing with cuffing her to a chain back at Clockwerk's fortress, it could get a little complicated. But in short, it would involve me being thrown in maximum security prison. That can NOT be an option for me and the gang.

Leaping across the river once again, I arrived where I had the encounter with the lemur. He was gone, obviously, so there was only one logical place to look. The nearby apartments, but it would take a while since there are so many. So I began my search.

To my surprise, I had good luck right then. The first window I looked through just had the Diamond Tear lying on the kitchen table. I was so relieved, so I decided to call Bently.

"Alright Bently, I found the Diamond Tear."

"Good, for a second I thought that we would lose our small fortune. But don't EVER do something like this again, OK?" Bently sounded pretty stern, who knows how much stress I put on that guy?

"OK Bently, I promise. Either way, it shouldn't take that long. The kid just left it there on his kitchen table! I'll be back in at least seven minutes."

"Alright then, see you soon." Bently signed off.

I opened the window and climbed right on through. "Come to daddy Diamond tear!" I said. Right beside the tear, stood my mask. Since it felt kind of weird not having it on during a heist, I put it on. Then I took the diamond, climbed out the window and head back to the hideout.

Walking back into the hide out, Bently came out of nowhere and snatched the diamond right out of my hands.

"Sorry sly, I just want to make sure this is the real thing." Bently then ran over to his private little desk and looked at the diamond through a microscope. After just three seconds, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, good. It's not a phony."

"Listen Bently, I'm really sorry about what happened. I guess I was just a little too excited to get the diamond back here." I started to talk more, but Bently stopped me.

"It's OK sly, it was just an accident. I forgive you, but make sure to be more careful next time!"

I felt like a ten pound weight was lifted off of my shoulders. "Thanks Bently."

Bently let out a big yawn, he must be tired after what happened today. As for Murray, he was snoring away on one of the seats. I think I even saw his hands flinch a bit. Who knows what goes on in that big guys mind?

"I'm going to pack it in for the night. It's five in the morning and none of us got a wink of sleep." I started to feel sleepy too. But hey, that's the life of a thief! Sleep most of the day, steal things at night.

"Me too, goodnight Bently" I said. He then went to the door behind his desk, and disappeared behind it.

My bed was a hammock that used to be the spot to store luggage. It probably wasn't good for the others, but it was good for me. I laid down my cane and climbed up into bed. Wondering what I was going to do tomorrow with the guys. Then, I slept a sleep so deep that only Murray's breath could wake me up.

_Jack's POV_

I just waited there, waiting until all of the lights went off in all of the cars. I almost fell asleep right there, thank god for thorny bushes! I began to lie down, but the thorns snapped me out of my drowsiness. Although, I almost blew my cover, it took all of my will power not to scream when I had to pull the thorns out.

After what seemed like ten minutes, all of the lights in the cars went out. I was about to go in there right away, but then I thought, 'They would still be awake, I need to wait longer.' So I waited again for about half an hour, then I began to sneak up to the cars.

When I got to the first car, I put my ear near the door. I could hear two sets of snoring, one really loud, (so loud I almost jumped back the first time I heard it) and one very hard to hear. Then I was certain, they were asleep. I then looked through the window. I could see the criminal sleeping in the storage area of the car. "How on earth could anyone sleep like that?" I said quietly.

Almost right below him, I could see a big fat pink hippo. He was wearing glasses, a light blue shirt, and no pants. 'Figures,' I thought. 'Anyone that size probably couldn't find a big enough pair to wear'. The cost was clear, I was ready. 'Thief, I don't know who you are, but I need that diamond back. You stole it first, now it's time for me to return the favor.'

I snuck up to the door and opened it, very slowly. At a certain distance, it started to make a CREEK. I prayed that just the door wasn't waking them up. After opening it wide enough, I peeked inside. Everything was the same as it was before. I think I'm good. I stepped inside, and closed the door behind me.

The moonlight was shedding some light on my current situation, and I was able to see most of the train car. I started to scan my surroundings, looking left and right for the diamond. Then, a desk caught my attention, and I started to head in that direction. I began looking through each of the drawers, there was six of them, so it had to be in one of them. And with my luck, in the fifth drawer, there it was. So beautiful, so sparkly, so tiny! I quickly snatched the tear and started to head towards the door.

Then I stopped, just this wasn't enough. If I truly wanted to get revenge on this criminal, I would need to steal something valuable to him too. So I began to look around the car again, trying to find something that would catch my eye. Then it hit me, that thief couldn't steal anything else if he didn't have his precious tool, thing! So I found his cane and picked it up.

'One more thing should do it' I thought. Then, I saw a strange pedestal holding a book. Picking up the book, the moonlight shined on it. It then revealed two large words. _"Thievius Raccoonus" _'This should do it' I thought. Then I opened the train car door, but this time, a little louder than usual. Then I heard it, footsteps! I quickly closed the door to the car and ran away.

I looked behind me as I was running, and I heard a loud yell. Then, the light turned on, and I saw that there was a small turtle wearing a bowtie and glasses. He woke the others up from their sleep in the process. I turned away, and began to run faster. Legs, don't fail me now! Running as fast as I could, I looked back again. The train cars were out of sight now, and I could see no sign of the group of thieves chasing me back to my apartment.

***GASP* Jake has stolen Sly's most precious things! How will Sly be able to steal things now?! Will Jake be stopped? How will the cooper gang react? Only time will tell, but who knows! The police might soon have a part to play in all of this! Either way, remember to leave a review, they keep me writing this story. See you next time!**


	4. A life of Crime

**Thank you all for the good reviews! After this chapter, I probably won't be posting chapters for a while now. There will be lots of stuff going on with me and my family. So, sorry about that. Anyway, ONWARDS!**

**Chapter 4; A Life of Crime**

_Jack's POV_

Success! I have stolen back the Diamond Tear from those criminals! I was feeling extremely triumphant at that moment, as I was walking through the river. Not only did I have the diamond, but also the thief's cane and precious book! I don't think he will be stealing anything anymore!

I looked behind me again, across the river. Still no sign of the thieves. Who where they exactly anyway? Were they minor thieves or major criminals? Either way, their reign of terror must of be brought to me, JACK RINGER!

I arrived at my apartment building and opened the do-

"FREEZE!" I stopped in my tracks, as a stern woman's voice said so behind me. The voice sounded very French. A light then shone on me and my door. "Turn around, slowly." Once again, I did as I was told.

Then I saw her, she was a brownish-white fox. She was wearing a blue jacket and blue pants. She also had a bushy tail, sort of like the thief I stole from. She also had a strange looking gun, and a police badge. She was stunning.

"Inspector Carmelita Fox, who are you and what exactly are you doing?"

_Bently's POV_

"Goodnight Sly" I said, as I went into my own personal room. I was really tired tonight, especially after almost losing the Diamond Tear. That diamond is worth a small fortune, but how on earth did Sly loose it? Sure he got it back, but the entire time he was out for the second trip, I was pacing back and forth!

But now, at least it was safe. I was too tired to take it to the treasure car, whenever I am really sleepy, I always forget important things. So, I left it in one of my desk drawers. I would put it in there first thing when I wake up tomorrow. But for now, I'm going to bed.

The reason I have my own personal room is that I can't take those two's snoring! Sure, Sly has gotten used to it, but every time I hear it, my ears start to ring! So, I've made one of the cars my own. It was made to my own personal likings. There were scientific tools all around, shelves upon shelves of books that I study for fun, and my own personal desk that has a dip pen with some ink in a bottle.

I started to do what I always do before I go to bed, read some of my books. I took down a book about cells, atoms and neurons. I then walked over to my bed and turned on a lamp and climbed in. I was reading for a while, then I got to a good part. It was about cells separating from each other. I then heard a faint sound. 'Probably just the wind' I thought.

But I heard it again a few minutes later, but it was much louder. It sounded like it was coming from the other car. I decided to investigate myself, since I could still hear Murray and Sly's snoring. I got out of bed and headed for the next train car. I then head it one last time, followed by a door slam. I started to grow worried, so I started to walk faster.

When I entered the car where Sly and Murray were, everything looked normal. Sly and Murray were still sleeping, loudly I should add. But something still felt… off. Out of worries, I decided to look in the drawers, to see if the Diamond Tear was still safe. However, when I opened the drawer…

It wasn't there!

I quickly looked through the other drawers, but still, nothing. I then started to look around the ground, but still nothing. Then, the most terrifying thought occurred to me. Something that would make me scream.

'Someone snuck in and stole the Diamond Tear!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled so loud that the instant I yelled, Sly and Murray woke up.

"Bently, you OK? What happened?" Sly was trying to get me to calm down."

"No, No NO" I felt like I was having a nightmare.

"Come on Bently, spit it out!" Murray was starting to worry too.

"The Diamond Tear, its gone!" Sudden silence. It felt like hours before they reacted.

"WHAT?!" they both said in union. I told both of them what happened, the noise, investigating, up until that point.

"Murray, grab my cane, we need to go now!" said Sly. Murray ran to the other side of the car where Sly's cane should have been, but that wasn't there either.

"Where is it?" said Murray.

"Oh for goodness sakes Murray it's righ-" He stopped too. The second he couldn't find it, all of the color flushed from his face. There was one more thing I had to check, the Thievius Raccoonus. I quickly ran over to the place where I always put it,

But it wasn't there either.

"This can't be happening! The Thievius Raccoonus is gone too!" I yelled.

The instant I said those words, everyone rushed to where I was standing. When they saw that the book was gone too, everyone started to panic.

"Everyone. Van. NOW" Sly screamed. We did not argue in the slightest. We all ran to the van and hopped in. Whoever stole all of these things from us, must be a criminal mastermind!

_Jack's POV_

"Well?" the police woman said? I was lost in thought, all of these thoughts coming to me at once. What should I do? If I say that I stole these, she will send me to jail! She must obviously be suspicious now, since I had all of these things with me.

All of a sudden, she said, "That book, that cane, where did you find those?!" Once again, I did not answer. At that moment, I knew that this woman must have known that thief before. But there was nothing I could do. There was only one thing that came into my mind.

Run.

"Wait, what is that in you hand? Is that… The DIAMOND TEAR?!"

Now.

I quickly started to sprint at high speeds in the other direction. I had to find a place to hide. There was no way that this cop could let me off easy.

"COME BACK HERE THIEF!" She yelled. She started to chase me, and shoot at me. I started to swerve, trying not to get hit by the bursts of energy from her gun. Three stolen items in hand, I ran off into the night. My life would now never be the same.

**Carmelita joins the battle! And it seems that Sly is not the only one with a thing for her now. Will Jack be able to escape the clutches of the police? Will the Cooper Gang catch up to him as well? And why do I always ask so many questions?! Like always, only time will tell. So you will just have to wait until next time! GOODBYE!**


	5. The Great Chase

**HELLO EVERYONE! I am alive again and I now bring you the next chapter of "To Steal from a Thief." Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5; The Great Escape**

_Sly's POV_

"Punch it Murray!" I yelled, and we zoomed off towards the city. We had to get back the things that this, person, stole from us. Who was this guy anyway, and how on earth did he find out where the hideout was? Whoever it was, he was now our #1 TOP priority.

"I know exactly what you are thinking Sly," said Bently. "I want to know who it is too! Luckily, I installed security cameras in the hideout, so we should be able to find out who stole from us!" He pulled out his laptop and opened it up. He quickly started typing and clicking away, then he stopped.

"Alright, here is the footage." He turned the laptop to me. For the first couple seconds, nothing happened. Then, I saw a figure look through my car window. Since the moonlight was shining towards the window, it was hard to see his face. He then moved over to the door and slowly started to open it.

"Bently, I can't see his face. Does this camera have night vision or something?" I asked

"Sure does, just give me a couple seconds." He took it back and started typing again. I took this time to look out the window. The city was now in sight, and we were gaining fast. I looked at Murray, he looked more determined as ever.

"Alright, here you go." He turned the laptop back to me. The strange figure was more visible, but he was turned away from the camera. After looking around some more, he turned back to the camera and I saw his face.

It wasn't possible. He was the person I lost the Diamond Tear to on the way back to the hideout!

I was shocked, all of the noises quieted around me. The only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat. I could hear it speeding up with every beat. I could feel all of the emotion drain from my face. I was robbed, by just the common man.

"Sly? SLY!" Bently yelled into my ear. I quickly snapped back into reality, starting to hear everything again. Both Bently and Murray were looking at me with a worried expression. "Sly? Are you OK?" Murray said.

"So, do you know that guy?" Bently said. Still watching the footage, I nodded a yes. He began to look through the car, and stole the Diamond Tear, my cane and the Thievious Raccoonus.

"Who is he then?" So I told them, I told them about coming back to the hideout, seeing the lemur, stealing the diamond back, and coming back to the Hideout. When I finished telling them the story, both of them looked shocked.

We then got to the city, and Murray came to a halt. We started to see a bit of commotion deep in the suburbs. There was blasts of light coming from this way and that. "That must be Carmelita" I said. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Bently, turn on the police call interceptor!" I said. He reached back into the back of the van and took out the little radio, and flicked it on.

"Attention all units, we have a rogue runaway that holds multiple stolen items, including the Diamond Tear." Carmelita's voice was coming from the radio. "I am chasing him into the France Suburbs now, I request back up ASAP!"

_Jack's POV_

It felt like she was chasing me for hours, but I didn't care. I felt like I was about to throw up, but I kept on running. Everywhere we went, we always attracted attention and waking people up. 'When is her pistol going to run out of ammo?' I thought to myself.

I could then hear a click and her voice again. "Attention all units, we have a rogue runaway that holds multiple stolen items, including the Diamond Tear. I am chasing him into the France suburbs now, I request backup ASAP!" 'Uh-oh' I thought. 'This could start to get ugly soon'. I had to find a way to escape, fast!

I then ran into the nearby neighborhood block. This place was like a maze, so I was going to try to lose her in this place. My grip tightened around the three objects, hopefully I could pull this off.

But even here, she still followed me! 'This woman is persistent!' I thought. I turned the corner and saw a train track at the end of a road. The lights were blinking, but I couldn't see a train yet. 'This could be it! My chance to escape!'

New plan; I was going to try to jump ahead of the train so that we would each be on different sides. Then, I would find an open train car and hop on.

I could hear the train's horn, it was getting close. I looked behind me, Carmelita was far away, but she was gaining fast! I turned back around, I can't look back now. I only have one chance on making this shot. I started to sprint as fast as I could. I could feel my heartbeat in my entire body, my entire face was sweaty. But I was almost there, I was almost home free!

I was five yards away from the train track, it was now in my view. I started to sprint like my entire life depended on it, because it did. I then used up all of my might, and leapt in front of the train and across the train tracks! I landed, and started phase two. I could see an open train car coming up, so I started to run with the train. I then leapt to the side and on to the train! I was safe.

I looked out the train car, and saw Carmelita standing there yelling her lungs off. I then waved her goodbye and closed the door. I sat down, exhausted from the night. Thieves, diamonds, cops, who knows what is going to happen next?!

I quickly lost that thought though, as I started to drift away. I wondered what was in my future. "Only time will tell" I said with a laugh. Then, I gave up on trying to stay awake, and drifted off into sub-consciousness.

**Jack now has revenge and sweet freedom! But the question is, what will happen next? I will try to update this as soon as I can, but that will probably wait until Christmas Break. I will be pretty busy again, so sorry about that. Reviews are appreciated, goodbye and have fun!**


	6. The Inner Thief Awakens

**Sorry that I have been gone for so long guys. *booing and tomato throwing* Well, at least I have something for salsa! Anyways, before this chapter starts, I just want to give credit where credit is due. The reason I started writing this story for this website is because of one writer here, Midna4532. She is responsible for many stories, but her most famous story is her "Link and Midna Come Alive" series. Her stories inspired me to express myself on this website! If you haven't read her stories yet, go and check her out, you won't regret it! Especially if you are a Legend of Zelda fan! Now with that out of the way, let's get back where we left off!**

**Chapter six; The inner thief awakens**

_Carmelita's POV_

"THIEF! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled. I have been chasing this random criminal for almost half an hour. Actually, scratch that. I have been chasing this high class criminal for almost half an hour! The criminal I was tailing was a middle-aged ring-tailed lemur. He is running away from me with three stolen items. One was the "Diamond Tear," which I thought was in that criminal, Sly Cooper's possession. The second was Sly's signature cane, which I found very surprising. Sly Cooper always had that cane with him, no matter where he went. The last was Sly's book, which was very important to him.

I didn't know how he was able to steal all of those things from Sly, but I did know that he was going to be in jail for a long time. Just the Diamond Tear alone was thousands of stolen money. Who knows how much the other two cost?! Part of me wanted to do this for Sly too, but I quickly shook off the thought of that low life criminal! He handcuffed me to a rail by a volcano!

After chasing a little more, a train suddenly came out of nowhere, and we were separated. Between the gaps of the cars, I could see what he was doing. He was going to jump on the train, so I was going to do that too. I started to run with the train, looking for an open train car. When I finally found one though, I tripped over a dip in the trail. The thief had got away.

"I'LL GET YOU THIEF! JUST YOU WAIT!" I yelled. I then saw him look out of the train car, wave, then close it behind him. This man was just as slick as Cooper! This made me even more aggravated, and I yelled so loud that people from across Paris could hear me.

The backup I called for finally showed up, and they quickly rushed over to me. One of our new recruits, a female feline named Neyla, came up to me. "Inspector Fox, where is the criminal you said you needed help with?" she asked.

"He escaped Neyla, on the train over there." I pointed to the train that was speeding away.

"Yikes! You do realize that you will have to report this to the chief, right?" Neyla asked. The chief, oh god I haven't even thought about him! He will be really mad about this! I haven't had a slip up like this ever since that encounter with Cooper in Bombay!

I sighed. "Yes Neyla, I know."

"Here, I'll give you a ride back in my squad car" Neyla said.

"Thanks Neyla" I said. We stepped into the squad car and started to drive away. I hoped that the chief wasn't going to fire me over this slip up!

_Sly's POV_

We watched the entire thing. We watched the chase from beginning to unimaginable end. Out of all of us, not one of us expected that man to escape Inspector Carmelita Fox! She was the top police woman in the entire squad! (Mostly because of me of course) So when the man hopped onto the train and escaped, all of us were open mouthed!

Murray was the first to speak after the chase ended. "I did not see that coming!"

"Guys, this could be a problem" said Bently. We all agreed, this could be one of the most complicated jobs yet! Without my cane, I didn't think I was able to do anything! Not to mention, if he had the Thievious Raccoonus, he could basically become the next in the Cooper legacy!

"Guys, let's get back to the hideout, we need a plan, and fast!" I said. So we all climbed back into the van.

_The next day_

We all got a good semi-night's sleep, and we were greeted by Bently on his computer typing away. By the looks of it, he didn't even bother going to sleep! He kept nodding off, and his eyes were bright red.

"Um, Bently? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah Sly, I was getting a plan ready like you said." Bently replied.

"Ok, but you didn't need to get it ready right away! You need to go to sleep right now!" I demanded. Bently looked at me with a sleepy look.

"Well, I just finished doing research so I will go to sleep after I tell you what to do today." Bently said. He got out his projector and connected it to his computer. Me and Murray sat down to a bench close to us, and prepared to get a lowdown.

A picture of the train routes showed up. "So after looking up the train routes, I have figured out that the train the man escaped on was on this train route." He highlighted a train route. "This is train route S-3, and this leads way outside of Paris, so it will be a long drive. Murray, you will drive Sly along the train route and stop at any places this man could be hiding out. Since he is now Interpol's second most wanted, he is most likely to be hiding out somewhere abandoned. So if you see any places that look run down, I suggest looking there.

"Sly, your mission for today is very simple. Just take some Recon photos so we can learn more about our little friend here. Take pictures of the place he is hiding out, what he has been doing with it, and anything else that could help us. Just remember this, do NOT get caught taking pictures at all costs. Since he has your cane, there is nothing we can do if he captures you. This could be one of our most complicated jobs yet, so we cannot afford to make even a single slip up."

He turned off the projector. "Murray, I inputted the route on the van's GPS, so all you have to do is follow the directions. Got all that guys?" Bently seemed pretty winded out from the presentation, so both of us agreed. "OK, I'll go to sleep now. Good luck you two" he said. He then started to walk to his car. I have a feeling that he will be out for a while, at least until dinner.

"Ready to go Sly?" Murray said.

"More ready than I'll ever be!" I said. So we then headed out to the van.

Driving along the railroad, Murray and I were in a deep conversation.

Murray-"So. Last night was pretty crazy huh?"

Me-"yeah, I know right? I thought I was the only one that could outrun Carmelita!"

Murray-"To be honest, I didn't know what I feel about that"

Me-"What do you mean?"

Murray- "I mean I'm not sure if that was cool, creepy, or I don't even know! That's what I mean."

Me-"Ah, I get it now. Same here Murray!"

Murray-"So what do you think that we are in for here?"

Me-"To be honest, I don't even know."

Murray-"I don't think it could be that big of a problem. I bet he doesn't even know how to use your cane!"

Me-"Hopefully Murray, hopefully."

Murray-"So I've been thinking about that guy Sly…"

Me-"What were you thinking?"

Murray-"The way he acted when he escaped Carmelita. He looked at her with a smug look on his face and waved. You don't think…"

Me-"what are you saying?"

Murray-"Maybe he has a thing for Carmelita too!"

Me-*silence*

Murray-*awkward silence*

Me-*Even more awkward silence*

Murray-"Well, here is our first stop!"

I looked out the window, there was an old abandoned factory. By the looks of it, it has been run down for a while. The bricks were faded, the windows were smashed, and there was spray paint here and there. Definitely a good place to hide.

"Keep the engine running Murray." I said. I hopped out of the car and started to walk towards the factory. Before I went in, I took out my camera and took a picture of the factory. There was a power line nearby, so I used it to climb up to one of the broken windows.

Looking through the window, I could make out a messy interior to the factory. I could also see a figure walking around the place. He was definitely the person from before. I then began taking some photos. I first took a picture of our little friend. At first glance, he actually seemed quite harmless!

He then walked around a bit more, then stopped at a certain point. He was in front of some strange boiler, which was like many other things here, run down. He opened a little hatch at looked inside. I took a picture of that too, because inside was the Diamond Tear and the Thievious Raccoonus. 'This could be useful' I thought to myself.

He took out the Thievious Raccoonus and began reading through it. He seemed quite interested in the book, so I took another picture. After reading it for a few minutes, he put the book down. He looked over to some more broken down tools, which had very pointed tops . He then started to walk, then jog, then sprint towards them. Then he jumped…

And perfectly landed on top of one.

I stopped cold, he just used Riouichi's spire jump! How on earth could he do that?! I quickly scrambled for the camera again, and took a picture. He jumped off of the machine top and walked over to the book again. He then opened to another section and once again began to read.

A few minutes later, he did it again. He closed the book and scanned his surroundings, looking for something to try his next technique on. Looking over to a small pile of garbage, he started to sprint again. He then jumped up into the air and used another one of my ancestor's techniques, Drake Cooper's Fast attack dive. I took a picture of that too.

This continued for about another hour or two. The man reads a section, tests it out, I take a picture. Every single technique, he preformed, and he did it perfectly. After reading all of the sections, he closed the Thievious Raccoonus and put it back where he hid it. It was time to go.

I turned around and headed back to the van, and Murray was asleep in the driver's seat. I shook him awake.

"Come on buddy, time to go" I said. He looked at me funny.

"What did you see in there Sly?" He asked.

"We can't talk now, not here. We need to get back to the hideout!" I said. So he started to drive back to the hideout, what I saw back there I couldn't believe. But I knew that it was true. That man had basically became the newest Cooper.

**Didn't see that one coming did you? So I might as well tell you this, there WILL be plot twists in this story. Just wanted to tell you that. Now go, ENJOY YOUR CHRISTMAS BREAK! *Insert Santa quote here***


	7. Raccoonus Studies

**Hi again everybody! I hope you all had a good Christmas! Before I start this chapter, I want to tell you all about something. If you like game music, then check out AllochiGingertea on Youtube. She plays famous and not so famous game songs on her ocarina. (That is a wind instrument for you uneducated folks) She isn't known that much, so I just want people to notice her more. I just love her music. Either way, back to the story.**

**Chapter 7; Raccoonus studies**

_Jack's POV_

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. I completely forgot the events from last night. But after about a minute, my mind started to recollect the memories of my adventure.

"Aw man, what on Earth was I thinking?!" I said out loud. "I stole from someone and now I'm a freaking wanted criminal!" I started to get mad and kicked a nearby wall. I then let out a wail and started to hop up and down on one foot like an idiot. 'Good thing nobody saw that'.

The train I hid in was still moving, but very slowly. Whenever I was driving, I always hated how slow the trains moved. I would be hours late to my job! But this time, I was pretty thankful. I could jump off the train without rolling off and possibly, I don't know, DIE!

I opened the train car and took a look at my surroundings. The train was going through a small little forest. I was very confused on where I was, but through the trees and branches, I could see the Eifel Tower. It was hard to make out, but I could see it. So I wasn't so far away.

I then saw an abandoned building. It looked like that it was there for centuries, it was so old! It was decorated with moss, spray paint, and broken glass. This could be a good place to hide until I figure out a plan. After thinking about it for a while, I confirmed my thoughts. I needed to hide for a while.

I picked up the book, cane and diamond and hopped off of the train. I then stopped to listen to the sweet silence of the forest. It was always so busy in the city, and I never had any time to have complete silence. It felt so nice, I could get used to this! I then walked into the building.

"Whoa" I said, this place was a train wreck! There were machines that fell apart years ago and completely submerged in rust! On the ground there were pieces of said machines and broken glass! To top it all off, there were bugs living in almost everything! I almost passed out when I found the cockroaches in a boiler!

To keep the items I stole safe, I hid them in the boiler. If I was going to stay here, then I would need to keep things organized. I picked up a nearby broom and started to sweep up the machine pieces and glass shards, and sweep them all into a large pile in the corner of the building. Then I looked through a supply closet and found a can of bug repellent. I used it to get rid of all the bugs hiding in the machines, it really helped get everything nice and organized.

I didn't bother with the machines though, that would take WAY too much time to clean up. Just sweeping and spraying took me almost three hours to do! Instead, I decided to take a look at the things that I stole. I walked over to the boiler and opened the door, I decided to start with the strange book. I took it out and began to look through it's pages.

Just opening the book, I felt a feeling of mystery! The very first page was filled with information. This is what it said.

"For those who read this book, you shall learn techniques of thieving from across the ages. The Coopers are master thieves, and they will always be for as long as the Cooper bloodline stays alive. We Coopers only steal from other thieves. We never steal from ordinary people, for there is no honor, no challenge, no point and no fun in stealing from ordinary civilians. If you steal from ordinary people, then you are no master thief. Good luck with your future heists, and stay sneaky!"

Wow, this is really serious! Only stealing from other thieves? How much money can these guys make?! With even more curiosity, I turned the page. The first section was all about a ninja master, Riouichi Cooper. He was from ancient Japan, and the inventor of sushi! Reading on, it tells the tale of all his epic heists. From small things like stopping people from stealing from himself, to stealing from high class criminals that have their own fortress!

At the end of the section, which was about seventeen pages long, there was one final page. It told of his famous technique that he used to make all of the heists he made possible. It was called the spire jump. It was a technique that allowed the person that did it to leap onto the smallest of points and stay there at will. It was very interesting, but almost seemed impossible!

But however, the curiosity got the best of me, so I decided to try it out. I read how to do it, which was confusing at first. It said that you had to jump and do a spin in midair. Then landing on it, you had to go into a low squat position. It also said that to do it, you had to ignore the pain if you were barefoot. (Good thing I wasn't)

The last sentences said, "Remember, you need to use the Cane of the Coopers to even try to pull this off. For when you wield it, you wield the spirits of your former Cooper ancestors." I understood what he meant by that, but there was one problem. I didn't even have a Cooper ancestor! But I decided to try it out anyway. If I was going to become a thief, I needed as many techniques I could use.

I closed the book and took out the cane. I haven't gotten a good look at it until now. There was no handle, but the wood was very polished! The curved part was made of gold, and surprisingly lightweight! Just holding it made me feel, different. I couldn't describe it, but I certainly felt it!

Looking around the building, I found these strange drills. They were pointed, and pointed upwards. I was hesitant at first, but that faded away. I began to feel a lot more confident, and started to run towards the drills. I then took a big leap and used the cane to make myself spin.

Then I landed on the drill.

I was shocked, how the heck was I able to pull that off?! I hopped off of the drill and looked at the cane. That had to be the reason how I did that, but how? I didn't have any thief ancestors! But it was the only answer that actually made sense.

Putting down the cane, I instantly felt different again. Like last time, I couldn't explain it. That cane was able to make me do the impossible! I then thought to last night, when Carmelita was chasing me through Paris. No normal person could be able to do something like that. Only a master thief could have done that. It had to have been the cane.

I then opened the book again, flipping through each of the sections. For each and every section, I did the same thing. I read about their adventures and heists, I read their techniques, and then did them. The strangest thing though, each of the sections had the same last sentences. They all said that I needed the cane to make the technique work. That confirmed my theory, the cane called upon help from past Cooper ancestors, even if they weren't mine.

I read every single section. It may have taken all day, but I felt accomplished. Looking out of the window, I could see the sky an orange/red color. It was really late, and I was hungry! So I went out to search for some food. To my luck, there was a blueberry bush right behind the building! So I plucked the berries and headed back inside. Having a life like this couldn't be so bad after all!

**And so Jack begins his life of almost fun! But he didn't even notice Sly taking pictures of him! So what will Jack do when he shows up at night? Maybe he will be ready, maybe he won't be. But anyway, I hope you all have a good Christmas break. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	8. A strange reunion

**Hello again everybody! I hope you all had a happy new year! I didn't really, I went bowling with my friends and family and got last place. Not to mention there were also three girls there. But enough about my life! If you read my previous one chapter story, "The Crimson Loftwing", you would really need to know things about Skyward Sword. Alright, enough blabbering, let's get back to the story!**

**Chapter 8; A Strange Reunion**

_Sly's POV_

After we were far away enough from the abandoned factory, I started to cycle through the photos I took. I apparently took lots of pictures while I was staking out the lemur. I took fifty three pictures, and almost all of them was the lemur doing the techniques from the Thievious Raccoonus. The rest was pictures of the building, the lemur and what machines were there. I then began to explain to Murray what happened inside the factory.

Murray-"So you're telling me, that not only that guy stole the three of our most important things, but also knows all of your techniques too?!"

Me-"I hate to admit it, but yes. That lemur is now as professional as I am."

Murray-"Well, even though he has the techniques, it doesn't mean that he can pull a heist!"

Me-"Murray, he was able to steal my cane, the book, and the Diamond Tear without even looking through a single page of the book! Imagine what he could do now with every single technique!"

Murray-"Okay! I'm sorry! I didn't think that you were that stressed out right now."

Me-"It's alright Murray, I forgive you."

Murray-"What do you think that Bently will do with this problem?"

Me-"I don't know, I just hope that it will be quick and painless. Without my cane, I'm starting to feel, different."

Murray-"Don't worry Sly, we WILL get your cane back. If it comes down to it, I'll get back on the field too!"

Me-"Thanks Murray, that actually makes me feel a lot better."

Murray-"Well, here we are!"

We finally arrived back at the hideout. Every time we talk in the car, Murray and I always feel like time flies by! Grabbing the camera, we got out of the van and headed back into the hideout. Bently was awake when we got back, but he looked even more stressed than I was!

"Alright good, you're back. Did you get the photos?" Bently said.

"Yeah, here you go Bently." I handed in the camera and he then started to cycle through the photos. But when he got to the photos of the lemur doing the techniques, he turned as pale as a ghost!

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. This is going to be one of our most complicated jobs yet." I said.

"Excuse me guys, I need some privacy so I can work on a plan." Bently then walked out of the train car and into his. He was in his car for about an hour, meanwhile Murray and I played checkers. (I won four out of five games.) When Bently finally came out of his car, he had a slideshow reel with him. We then immediately stopped out game of checkers. Because when Bently had a slideshow reel with him, that meant he had a plan.

After packing up checkers, we then sat on the train car seat, preparing for Bently's plan.

"Alright, after looking through the photos, I realized there is only one way to approach this. To get our items back from this person, we need to strike him when he least expects it. So Sly, you and Murray are going to sneak into the factory very late at night."

Multiple pictures of the lemur came up. "This person is very dangerous thanks to the Thievious Raccoonus. And since he also has your cane, he is perfectly capable of striking back. So I have created a pack of sleep darts! One shot of these on that lemur and he will be sleeping for about twelve hours!

"When you put him to sleep, you will not only take all of the things that he stole, but him too! We need to ask this guy a couple of questions before we go. But if you run out of sleep darts or things start to get ugly, don't worry, I have a backup plan." A picture of the police HQ appeared on the screen.

"If you guys aren't able to knock him out, I'll call the police and tell them the coordinates to the factory. Once they find out that the factory is the place he is hiding out, they will be there in a flash.

"As for getting the items back in plan B, I'm still working it out. But we will worry about that later, it's time to get you two prepared for tonight!"

Bently then turned off the projector and packed up the equipment and walked towards me.

"Sly, here are the sleep darts. They are filled with venom that upon injecting, will make the victim fall asleep instantly. Although, I only had enough venom to make six. So you need to make every single shot count! And whatever you do, do NOT touch the tip of the darts!" He then put a small case in my hand. In it were the sleep darts and a little blow tube to launch them. I guess a gun was too loud.

"I say that we should leave to the factory around midnight, since it takes at least half an hour to get there. If the lemur is still awake, either wait or use a sleep dart on him. In the meantime, we should all get ready to move out!"

It was about an hour and a half until midnight, so we did all that we could to get ready. Murray went to his private car to punch a punching bag and get his gear on. Bently was doing, whatever he does on his computer. Probably researching on our little lemur friend. As for me, I just waited! Without my cane or the Thievious Raccoonus, there was nothing I could do as I waited! So instead, I just waited until midnight.

_Midnight_

At exactly midnight, all of us were in the van and driving towards the factory. None of us talked to each other, we were all focused on getting our things back. As for me, I was thinking about what that person could do with all of our things. With the Thievious Raccoonus and my cane, he could take on the entire fiendish five like I did! I just hope he wasn't crazy enough to do that.

After a long and cold drive, we finally arrived at the factory. Sleep darts in hand, I headed out. It was time to strike back.

_Jack's POV_

I decided to stay up for the rest of the night to continue cleaning up the factory. There were still weird bugs to kill and believe it or not, toilets to clean! Apparently, the plumbing here still works after all of these years being abandoned. I also had to search the entire factory for something to sleep on. Unfortunately, I had to limit myself to the floor and wall combination.

I finally got all of this done sometime late at night. Although, I still felt completely fine! The cane made me feel aware and awake whenever I held it, so I also decided to practice with the cane. However, when I picked up the cane, I saw a shadow stretched across the floor. I quickly looked up to the windows and saw a dark figure.

I immediately recognized him as the person I stole from. He had something in his hands, which I couldn't see. But I knew that it wasn't good. I quickly started to run towards him, so I could knock him down and ask a couple of questions. When he finally shot what he was holding, I quickly avoided it.

Looking back at the object, I quickly recognized it as a dart. What was in those darts, I didn't have the slightest clue. But I knew it wasn't good. But thanks to the cane, I think I had a good chance. The figure reloaded a dart into what looks like a blow gun. Very strange, but very dumb! While he reloaded, I started to run towards him again. But this time, I was prepared.

I used the spire jump on a drill, then used the gravity defying technique and used the cane to pull him down. We both landed on our feet, which was a good thing. Since it was late at night, there was moonlight coming from the windows. I could finally get a good look at the guy.

The thief was a raccoon. He wore a blue shirt, a mask and a hat. He looked very agile, and certainly looked like a thief. I finally decided to speak up and break the silence.

"Just who exactly are you anyway? And why won't you just leave me alone already?!" I said.

"I'll speak if you do" The man said. He had a very confident voice.

After thinking about it for a few seconds, I decided I needed to know about my little friend. So I said, "Fine. My name is Jack, former news reporter and now major criminal. Thanks to you that is."

"My name is Sly Cooper. You may have heard of me from the news, and my book." He said. I have heard about him before, I was doing a report on a heist from a police station when I first heard his name. "Why am I doing this you ask? It's because you took my things!"

Of course! Why else would he be after me? That, Sly Cooper, stole the diamond himself, then I took it from him! No wonder I kept seeing him everywhere!

"Sorry pal, I'm keeping the diamond, as well as this cane. As for the book," I walked over to the broken boiler and opened it. I then took out the book and tossed it over to him. "You can have it. I don't need it anymore, since I know everything there is from that book." Sly had a confused look on his face. But it was just for a couple seconds, then he put down the book.

"Listen Jack, I'm not leaving until you give me everything that you stole! My cane, and the diamond!" Sly said.

"Fine," I said. I then gripped the cane with both of my hands. "Have it your way!" I then started to charge towards him, little did I know that was one of my big mistakes. Sly then avoided my attack, then stabbed my arm with one of the darts. The dart didn't hurt, but then I started to feel a little bit drowsy.

"Sorry pal, it's a bit past your bed time." Sly said.

I then fell to the ground and lost consciousness. The last thing I could remember was being thrown into the back of a car by a large pink hippo.

**Just want to say, the reason why Jack's last name is Ringer, is because he is a RINGtailed lemur. I just wanted to cleat that up. Reviews are appreciated, and thanks for reading!**


	9. Interrogations and segregations

**Hi again everybody! I'm finally back to update the story! I had a swim meet, I ate some dinner and I am ready to write! But before I do that, I just want to say something. I may love Sly Cooper as a whole, but I like Nintendo more. In fact, I haven't played a Sly Cooper game in about 8-9 years! I lost my play-station and I was busy with other games. But with what is in Sly's future, I couldn't be more exited. (Although, I am a little so-so on the movie) But enough of my blabbering let's just get back where we left off!**

**Chapter 9; Interrogations and Segregations**

_Murray's POV_

When we got to the factory, Sly immediately hopped out of the van and once again headed up to the window. I started to get nervous, so I decided to talk to Bently.

"Are you sure that those sleep darts will work Bently?" I said.

"Absolutely Murray. It took almost hours to make that venom! You see, I..."

_I decided to cancel this part out, because this whole speech from Bently is a bunch of complicated stuff that wouldn't even make sense to anybody._

Yeah, talking to Bently was probably a mistake on my part. When he was done talking, I was so confused, that not a single word in the world could describe how I was feeling right then. I looked back to the window, and Sly wasn't there anymore. Hopefully he was doing fine, the guy that stole from us has been freaking me out!

I then heard a loud whistle and Sly's voice saying, "Okay guys, all clear!" Finally, I almost died of boredom from Bently's speech! Both me and Bently then got out of the van and went inside the factory. It was so cold, if only there was a person out there to make a large enough pair of pants for me, it was freezing out here!

Walking into the factory, we were greeted with an exhausted Sly and an unconscious lemur. Sly had a sleep dart in his hand, which would mean that he had to stab the man with it. Just the thought of Sly doing that made me shudder! But, he had to do it, a job was a job.

Sly then reached down and grabbed his cane back from Jack's hands, as well as the book. "This lemur, he certainly put up a fight. The only way I was able to knock him out was to use a sleep dart manually!" Sly said. "I also found out this guy's name. His name is Jack Ringer, and he really needed the diamond. I actually feel a little bad for him."

Bently then said, "Sorry Sly, but he was a threat to all of us! Not to mention how dangerous he would be if he started to steal from even more people!" He was right, if that lemur (Was his name Jack? Yeah, it was) started to steal things like Sly does, he would be replaced! Bently and I would never allow that to happen!

Sly then walked over to a broken down machine, which he said Jack hid all of the things he stole in, and pulled out the diamond tear. All of this chaos just for that one small diamond. Sometimes, I wonder how we get ourselves into these situations.

Bently looked up at me and said, "Murray, take Jack over to the van and put him in the trunk. We need to ask him some questions." I agreed, I picked up Jack and headed back to the van with the others. I have a habit of throwing things that I am holding, so I accidentally threw Jack into the trunk. Both of the guys looked at me with a mad expression on their faces. "Too much?" I said.

We then all got back into the van and started to head back to the hideout. Hopefully, this would be the end of all of this chaos with this man.

_Jack's POV_

I woke up from a splitting headache. I didn't know where I was, and I couldn't see anything. But I didn't even focus on that, because my head was killing me! It felt like a buzz-saw was digging into my head, inch by inch! I just wanted to make it stop.

I groaned from the pain in my head, and tried to focus on my surroundings. I couldn't see any light, and I felt something around my neck. It felt like a cloth or a rope, it was so tight I thought they were trying to choke me. To my surprise though, I could still breathe completely fine! I smiled a tiny bit, I was glad that these people weren't trying to kill me.

I then heard a door open and approaching footsteps. The first voice I could hear was from Sly. "So are you sure that helmet thing will work Bently?" he said. The second voice was slightly higher pitched, but sounded very scratchy. Like the person had trouble talking. "Don't worry Sly, it will work. When we use this on him all of this will seem like a bad dream." Said, who I assumed to be, Bently.

There was one more voice, that was the deepest of all three of the people. It was also very loud, and I winced when he began to talk. "I have to say, I feel bad for the guy. All of this stuff and he will just forget everything?" I didn't know who this was, but my ears were ringing when he was done talking. How on Earth do the others manage to bear his loud voice.

I did not dare to move when they came into the room. I then realized that my hands were tied behind my back and my feet were also tied. I didn't struggle or even try to lift my head. Because I feared that if they saw that I was awake, they would put me to sleep again and I couldn't remember anything.

The three kidnappers continued to talk.

Bently-"I have been saving this helmet for a situation like this. This will remove any memories of us and anything regarding the things he stole."

?-"But how much will he forget?"

Bently-"I have different modes on here that represents different time periods. I'll set the dial so that he will only forget the last three days, counting today. But why are you so worried about him Murray?"

Who I assumed to be Murray-"I just feel bad for everything that happened to him. I don't even think that he wanted to get involved in all of this!"

Sly-"I feel that way too buddy, but we have to do this. Besides, he will have a nice long stay with the police."

Murray-"Alright, fine let's get this over with."

I then heard more footsteps and felt the rope loosen around my neck. Light then seemed to flood into the room and I then seemed to get my eyesight back. Taking in my surroundings once again, I saw three figures in front of me. The first one was Sly himself, holding his cane. The second one was a large pink hippo with a blue shirt and no pants. The last one was a small green turtle with a red bowtie and glasses.

I instantly recognized the other two from the night I stole from them.

I also realized that I was in a small area, what seemed like a mobile home. I took all of this in within a matter of seconds, before the tree realized that I was awake that is. When they did however, they didn't seem that shocked. The turtle, who I guessed was Bently, was holding a small burlap bag. That explains why I couldn't see anything while they were talking.

Bently was also holding a weird looking helmet, which had wires and large batteries on the sides. Just looking at the thing gave me the creeps. Sly then broke the silence by talking to me.

"Well look who is finally awake, have a nice nap Jack?" Sly said.

I decided to respond. "Well not exactly. My back is killing me and my head feels like it was cut open."

Both Sly and Bently looked over to the hippo, which I assumed was Murray. He then scratched the back of his head and looked away. "Yeah, sorry about that." He said.

Bently then looked back over to me and said, "Murray can be a bit rough at times. But don't worry, he doesn't mean it." I looked over to Murray and said, "Apology accepted." Murray's expression didn't change though.

"Since you were awake when we were talking, you are probably aware what this device will erase your memory." Said Bently. I nodded in agreement. "Well before we do that, we all have a question to ask you. I'll go first.

"When we steal from others, they don't usually bother to steal back. Why exactly did you?" This I didn't exactly feel like answering, but I felt like I was forced to. Not to mention, I was worried what they would do to me if I didn't say anything. So, I decided to answer.

"You see, the night I stole from you, I got fired from my job. That was the only way I could get any money. I couldn't ask my parents because I don't even have any. My mom got killed by a criminal when she was getting mugged, and my dad was killed in a car accident. I was very low on money, I owed my landlord three hundred dollars that night. I thought I could sell the diamond to get some money and pay off my dept. But I guess it doesn't matter now."

After I was done talking, my eyes started to water. I was trying with all of my might to hold back my tears, and I was lucky that I only shed one. I looked back up at Bently, and he looked really shocked. I guess anyone would be if I told them that. Bently then said, "Sly, go ahead and ask your question."

I looked over to Sly, who looked just as depressed as me. He then said, "I get why you wanted to get the diamond back, but why did you steal my cane and the Thievious Raccoonus?" This one felt just like the previous question. I guess the saying is true, 'Second verse, same as the first'.

"Well, I didn't want you to cause any more damage to others like you did to me." I replied. "I also thought that I could use the book and cane to make some money, since I couldn't just walk into work anymore. If I wanted to survive, I would need lots of money."

Sly didn't exactly look satisfied with my answer. With an angry look on his face, he said, "What exactly does that mean anyway? Cause more damage to others? You stole from me!" I began to become a bit steamed myself. This guy had no sympathy for me did he?

Murray, who was looking through a window while we were talking, looked back over to us. With a shaky voice, he said, "Uh, guys?" Sly replied with a stern, "Not now Murray. Now Jack, tell me! What did you mean?"

"I didn't want you to steal from any more innocent people! If you stole from them, imagine how they would feel!" I yelled back. Murray once again tried to get their attention, but was shot down once again. So me and Sly continued our argument.

"You read the Thievious Raccoonus right? Then you should have known that we only steal from other criminals! We would never steal from regular people!" Sly said.

"Oh really?" I said. "Then what about you stealing from me? Or when you stole from Inspector Carmelita Fox?!"

"That was because I had to!" Sly yelled in reply. "If I didn't steal from Carmelita, I would never get back the Thievious Raccoonus! And I had to steal from you because you stole my diamond!"

"GUYS!" Murray yelled. This time, he got their attention. "What?!" Both Bently and Sly yelled in union. "There are some goons coming this wa-"

_**BAM**_

The door to the small mobile home busted down and everyone looked over to the doorway. Five large gorilla goons then filed in at top speeds and headed straight for Sly. He managed to duck out of the way, but then three of the goons piled onto him and Sly seemed to disappear under the weight of the three villains.

"SLY!" Murray and Bently yelled in union. The remaining two gorillas then went over to Bently and Murray. The goon that was on Bently punched him in the face and he was instantly knocked out. The goon that was on Murray was putting up a good fight. They each kept throwing punches but they each seemed to absorb them as the fight went on.

Then, the gorilla punched Murray in the face and he fell down to the ground, hitting my chair in the process. My chair began to tip and my head hammered into the floor. I then once again began to drift off. The last things I could see was Murray too passing out and the goons carrying Sly and Bently off into the distance.

**I bet you didn't see that coming huh? Well I also decided to put in some backstory for Jack in this chapter, I really thought that he needed one. I hope you aren't mad about the cliffhanger, so I will see you all in the next chapter. Remember, reviews are appreciated! **


	10. Know Thy Enemy

**Hi everyone, I'm finally back! Jeez how long has it been? *looks at calendar* Oh my god it's been almost two weeks?! I'm so sorry everybody! I've just been busy with everything in life right now! Not to mention, my birthday is in two days! *cheering and party popper popping* Yeah, the magical age of 13! Can't believe it myself either! Well anyways, let's just get back to the story!**

**Chapter 10; Know Thy Enemy**

_Murray's POV_

"GUYS!" I yelled to everyone.

"WHAT?!" They yelled back. Yeah they never liked to be interrupted. But this wasn't the time for that!

"There are some goons coming this wa"-

_**BOOM**_

The door was suddenly slammed down into the ground and everyone, including me, looked over to the door. Then, in came the five gorilla goons. They came sprinting in and three of them came sprinting towards Sly. Then they all jumped onto him and Sly was crushed under the weight of the three goons.

"SLY!" me and Bently yelled at once. The remaining two goons then came over to me and Bently. The goon and I began to fight, and it was a tough match! We kept hitting each other, but only I was showing a sign of struggle. While we were fighting, I saw Bently get punched in the face by the other goon, and instantly get knocked out. I zoned out for a few seconds as I saw both of my friends lying unconscious on the ground. That was a big mistake for me though.

A couple seconds later, the goon then punched me in the face and I fell over. I accidentally hit Jack's chair over in the process, I would have to apologize later. Getting back up however, was a bit more difficult. While I was trying to get back up onto my feat, I touched something sharp and I didn't know what it was. Looking back on it though…

It was one of Bently's sleep darts!

As soon as the truth hit me, the drowsiness came in for round two. I began to feel really sleepy and I once again lay on my side. Right before I fell asleep, I saw Bently and Sly being pulled off. I then managed to get final words out of my mouth before I slept.

"Guys, I'm sorry."

And then I saw blackness.

_Hours later_

I woke up with a splitting head pain. I at first thought that a goon was still pounding on my head, but looking around, it looked like they were long gone. Tears began to flow through my eyes, I wasn't able to help them, what could I do now? I then got on my hands and knees and began to sob. Would I ever be able to see them again?

'Snap out of it Murray' I thought to myself. 'Pull yourself together; you need to find a way to help them!' I then calmed myself and stopped crying. I was right, there had to be something I could do! But what could I do, without Bently I can't follow any plans. And without Sly, I was stuck! There was nothing I could do!

I then heard a low groan from behind me. I quickly turned around to see what the source was, and realized that it was Jack! All this time, he was knocked out on the ground! Then, that was when I had an idea. 'Maybe there is something I can do!' I thought to myself.

I walked over to Jack, still strapped into his chair that toppled over however long ago. I untied him from the chair and shook him awake. "Jack? Come on Jack wake up!" I said. He let out another low groan and opened his eyes. "Huh? M-Murray?" he said. He groaned again and put a hand to the side of his head. But after a couple seconds, he opened his eyes wide and looked back to his hand, as if he never saw it before.

"Uh, Murray? What happened, and why are you helping me?" he said. I told him what happened. From the goons busting in, to knocking everyone out, to up until now. "Listen Jack, I know you may not want to, but you have to help me get back Sly and Bently." I said. He then looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can't be serious, you guys completely ruined my life!" he yelled back at me. I didn't feel like arguing at a time like this, so I decided to cut straight to the chase.

"Alright, I get that we did, but all of that is in the past now! Please, you have to help me get them back!" I said. I really wanted him to help me, but I knew at this rate, I was going to get nowhere. He wasn't looking at me now, he was just turned away from me.

There was only one thing I could think of doing at the moment, striking a deal.

"Listen Jack, if you help me get back Sly and Bently, we won't erase your memory and we will give you the diamond tear. How about that?" I said. He then looked at me again, but with surprise in his eyes.

"Are you being serious right now Murray? After stealing from you and possibly ruining your lives, you would do that if I helped you? Why?" jack said.

"Because Sly and Bently are the world to me. Just like you, we were orphans when we were kids. We grew up together, and this is the first time we were ever separated from each other! If I don't find a way to get them back, I don't know what I could do!

"So Jack, I promise that if you help me get back Sly and Bently, you will get back your diamond and no memories will be erased. You have my word."

_Jack's POV_

Could Bently really be serious right now? I made his life miserable, and he still wants me to help him? Although, keeping my memories is a big deal, and so is keeping the diamond. Although, I'm not so sure if I should trust him or not. If he is lying, I could easily be played like a puppet for my own desires. But if he isn't, I could be let off scratch free!

But I wasn't even sure what to respond with! I didn't know which way to go. To go on my own path, or to help out Murray. Although, in a way, I am like him a bit. He said that all three of them, Sly Bently and Murray, were also orphans. He said that they were the only family that they had. So a part of me wanted to help them.

So, my choice was clear. I was going to help Murray get his friends back.

"Alright Murray, you have a deal. I'll help you get your friends back." I said. He then had a slight smile on his face that had a feel of relief to the look of it. He then held out his hand and said, "Shake on it?" I agreed.

"Ok, so the first thing we need to do is find out where exactly those goons took Sly and Bently. We find out where they are, we find out who is behind all of this." Murray said. I agreed once again.

"But before we go, follow me." He said. He started to walk into a nearby train car. Inside said train car, was a bunch of gold, treasure, and stolen things that the three must have collected over the years! He then walked over to the corner, and grabbed what looked like Sly's cane.

"Bently decided to make a copy of Sly's cane in case something like this happened. It's not as strong as the original though, so you can't use it to fight." He then handed me the cane, and I then tightly gripped the wooden part. This cane was certainly different from the original though. Unlike the original cane, I didn't feel any stronger or confident while holding it. I guess it didn't have that little Cooper charm with it.

"Alright then, let's go and find those gorillas!"

_A small while later_

Finding the gorillas wasn't exactly that difficult. They had their own van and all we had to do was follow the tracks. It was sometime late at night, so we decided to play it safe. Which meant, I would have to go on alone. But before I went in, he gave me an earpiece and a device called a… Binoc-u-com? What type of name for a pair of binoculars is that?

I then walked along the rooftops and followed the tracks through the city. They ended somewhere around a nightclub called, "The Formidable Theatre". Quite strange for a nightclub to be called a theatre. But it didn't matter anyway.

I decided to call up Murray to see if he knew anything about the place.

"Alright Murray, I found out where the goons have taken your friends. They took them into a weird nightclub called "The Formidable Theatre". Do you know anything about it?" I asked.

"Hmm, sorry Jack, I don't know. Try finding a way in to see who is behind all of this." Murray replied. I obviously couldn't just go in through the front door, or the back door for that matter! So, I decided to go through the only sneaky way I could think of, the air vents.

I headed on top of the roof and found an air duct. I opened it and crawled inside. A large drop then came up, and I had to slow myself down by holding against the sides of the air vent. It burned afterwards, but at least I could see who was behind all of this.

I found an air vent cover an took a peek through. Inside, I could see that I was in a large storage basement. In the room was the five goons that took Sly and Bently, Sly and Bently tied to a pole, and one more person that I could not identify.

He wore a matching pair of green clothes, had a cigar in his mouth, and had a strange gold bracelet. The man was yelling at the goons.

"You idiots! You went to the Cooper Gang's hideout to get back the diamond, but didn't even bother to look for it?! How stupid are you!?"

"Sorry boss," The first goon said. "We just thought that bringing you the Cooper Gang would be better!"

"OK, I get that. But you still could of bothered to look for the diamond anyway!" The man talked to them once again.

"You know what, whatever! When the cooper and the turtle brain wake up, we can ask them where they hid it! You guys can go home now."

"Thank you boss." The third goon replied. They then all left the room and closed the door behind them. The man then walked over to the unconscious Sly and said, "This is what you get from stealing from the one and only, DIMITRI!"

**Some of you (or probably all of you) could probably see that ending coming from a mile away. For those who didn't, I hope you liked it! This chapter might not seem as long as some of the other chapters, because I a updating this around 12.00-2.00 AM. We had a really big party, and I just really wanted to update the story since it has been almost two weeks since I updated this last. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget that reviews are appreciated. Bye! **


	11. Murray Joins the Fight!

**AND I AM BACK ONCE AGAIN FROM ANOTHER EXTREMELY LONG BREAK! Finally I can get back to this, it's been almost two weeks since I last updated this! Now if you are planning to review for this chapter, I want to know you peoples' opinions on *sudden drumroll* the Sly Cooper Movie! *Extremely loud cheering in the background* Yes, there is going to be a Sly Cooper movie, it will be in theaters sometime in 2016. If you want to know my opinion, well, read the chapter and you will find out at the end!**

**Chapter 11; Murray Joins the Battle!**

_Jack's POV_

_Nightclub vent_

I winced when Dimitri yelled his name. His yelled so loud I'm pretty sure that people in India could hear him! After the dinner bells in my ears stopped, I opened my eyes again to find that Dimitri had left the room, even though I could still hear his annoying laugh. Since I was in the clear, I told Murray the news.

"Hey Murray, I figured out who kidnapped your friends." I said.

"Really Jack? Who was it?" Murray asked desperately.

"It's some lizard named Dimitri. He's the one that owns the nightclub." I replied.

"Dimitri? Oh boy…" Murray said, he sounded really annoyed.

"What's wrong? You know that air horn?" I was the one that sounded annoyed this time. If they knew this guy, then they must also know about his Everest high ego.

"Dimitri was the criminal we stole the Diamond Tear from, he stole it from a museum, and we stole it from him. I never thought that he would find where we lived."

"Interesting. Anything else I should know about him?" I asked.

"Nothing I can think of. Either way, try to get them out of there!" Murray exclaimed.

"Roger!" I turned off the earpiece and got to work. I used my cane to unscrew the vent cover from the inside. It was difficult, sure, but the openings were just big enough for my cane to fit through! After a couple minutes, I managed to get the cover loose. Waiting a couple seconds, in case Dimitri came back, I pushed off the vent cover and crawled out.

I took in my surroundings for about two seconds, this basement looked more like some sort of underground lab or a bunker. There were computers, glass flooring, even an overhead walkway that expanded even more!

I quickly shook off the feeling of amazement and got back to Sly and Bently. The two members of the Cooper Gang were out cold, which surprised me because of Dimitri's yell! I then noticed that two darts (the same that knocked me out when the Cooper Gang caught me) were lying by both of them. '_They won't be waking up anytime soon' _I thought.

I got behind the two and started to untie Bently's rope first. I had to hand it to Dimitri and his goons though, they know how to tie a good knot . But thanks to Mystique von Cooper's art of escaping, I knew how to tie even the toughest of knots! The rope was untied and I unwrapped Bently from his cobra-like prison.

"Bently," I whispered. "come on, wake up!" I tried to shake him awake, but there was no way to wake him up, I had to just let him sleep until the effect wore off. I started to untie Sly's kno-

"So what exactly does this 'Thingamawhatzit' do?" Dimitri was back, I have to hide!

I picked up Bently and carried him back into the vent to hide in, but his shell wouldn't let him inside! With no other options, I dove under a desk and stayed there. Peeping through a crack at the bottom, I could see Dimitri and one of his goons' feet.

"Sorry boss, we don't know. It just looked important so we decided to take it!" The goon said. He had one of those voices that if you heard it the first time, you would think he was one of the three Skunk-heads!

**Side note, the Skunk-heads is a reference to the three stooges.**

"And yet you never even bothered to look for the diamond. Buffoon!"

I could hear a loud slap and a girly yelp. Question was, where was the girl? '_Ah, I get it_' I thought.

"Eh, no matter," Dimitri said. "I'll just ask the little turtle brain what it is. Oh Turtle Bra"-

He just stopped in mid-sentence. What made him stop?

'…_Oh nuts!'_ I thought. He saw that Bently was missing! Now this was going to get really complicated!

I then saw his feet turn from under the desk, pointing in the direction of the open air vent. "Don't tell me," Dimitri said with an angry tone.

Both he and the goon ran over to the air vent. Taking the opportunity, I snuck out from under the desk and tried to silently sneak out. I knew I had to go the long way around. I was about to exit out of the door, until…

"Uuuggghh"

I stopped in my tracks, why of all times did Bently have to wake up?! I heard a quick gasp and then once again, an ear blasting scream.

"AFTER THEM!"

I opened the door and ran through the hallway. I sprinted with my cane in one hand and Bently in the other. A few seconds after I slammed the door shut, I heard yet another one of Dimitri's yells.

"EVERYONE! DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!"

I heard a couple more doors open and more footsteps behind me. They weren't that close, but it sounded like they were gaining fast! I didn't even bother to look back, because I knew it would cost me some speed. After a couple more minutes of running aimlessly through the hallways, I came to a dead end that had just one lone door. Being a person with sense and a will to live, I opened it and slammed it behind me after I ran through.

I then found myself in a large room with a dancefloor, a disco ball, blaring techno music, and a bunch of people of all species dancing to the music. '_This is no time to be dancing, I have to get out of here!'_ I thought. So I pushed my way through all of the dancers, looking desperately for the exit. Behind me I could hear "Hey!", "Watch it you big buffoon!" and "What the heck dude!"

'_Alright, I'm losing them!'_ I thought. Finally reaching an exit through the dancers, I burst out and bust through the doors of the entrance! Contacting Murray, I yelled, "Murray, I need a ride, NOW!" I didn't get a response, but I could soon hear the screeching of tires.

About thirty seconds of sprinting later, I found that I was running along side Murray's van. "Quick, hop in Jack!" I didn't argue in the slightest. I used my cane to pull on the door handle and the side flung open! I tossed in Bently first, hoping the impact wouldn't break his shell, then I hopped in myself!

Finally, we escaped!

_BANG BANG BANG_

_Murray's POV_

'_What the heck was that?!'_ I thought. I looked in the side-view mirror and saw another van following right behind us. Outside one of the windows there was one goon with a gun! '_This won't end well' _I thought. And of course, five seconds after I finish that thought, I heard a large _BANG_!

Then van then started to lean on its side and we started to lose speed. One of our tires must have been shot! I then started to brake, but ended up spinning out instead. But then it just, stopped. I looked back in the van and saw that Jack and Bently were fine.

But wait a second, where was Sly?

I was about to ask the question, but then I saw that the goons were getting out of their van and walking towards us! "This is bad, Really Bad!" I yelled out loud. Bently was looking around like he just woke up from a bad dream, which it certainly felt like.

"Murray? Jack? What's going on here?!" Bently yelled in confusion.

"Sorry Bently, no time to explain right now. But listen, the van's tire was shot and we can't go anywhere now. I need you two to replace the shot one with the spare back there. Jack, don't worry. I'll distract the goons!" I said.

"Murray, just tell me what the heck is going on right now!" Bently yelled back. Sadly, I still couldn't explain, the goons were right on top of us and they didn't exactly look very happy.

Looks like it was time to put my boxing skills to the test!

I hopped out of the van and ran towards the goons who (thankfully) didn't have their guns with them! I had to stall them, that tire replacement wasn't going to be a quick snap of the fingers! So I ran up to the goons and threw my first punch I have ever threw at someone! What a rush!

It was me against three gorilla goons, but we still put up a good fight! We kept throwing and dodging each other's punches, and I even managed to knock one out! It shocked me, but I still had to keep fighting. After what seemed like a hour, I heard Jack yell behind me, "Alright Murray, lets' blow this popsicle stand!"

I left my fight with the goons and got into the van. I gunned the ignition and slammed my foot on the gas! We then sped off away from the goons and onwards to safety, we finally escaped!

But, what about Sly?

**Sorry if this doesn't seem as long as the other chapters. I am once again updating late at night and I am getting really tired, and I can get a little uncreative when I am tired. So my opinion about the Sly Cooper movie, I think that it is just OK. Believe me, I couldn't be more exited for the movie! But the designs for Bently and Murray, didn't exactly get me hooked into it. But either way, I hope you liked the chapter, and if you review, don't forget to leave your opinion on the movie! Until next time, bye everyone!**


End file.
